Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an indicating system. One embodiment of the system is communicating directions to a child, and more particularly to communicating directions to a child riding a bike or other apparatus. Directions such as: to stop at a street crossing or when the child has gotten too far ahead and/or to communicate or teach certain “rules of the road” like staying to the right side of a bike path unless passing someone, or teaching them to alert people that they are passing them, to put on their helmet, or to put their bike away and so forth. Transmissions from a parent unit can also be used to praise the child for positive actions using either pre-recorded messages or a transmission of the signal representing an audible sound transmitted from the parent unit, features on a display or tactile output to gain the attention of the child or other user. Other embodiments include but are not limited to use with mentally impaired or differentiated individuals, someone with an impaired sense such as hearing or seeing, or others requiring or wanting instructions or direction from another, or simply two or more people engaged in a variety of activities.
Discussion of the Related Art
No system or method for communicating directions to a young child riding a bike or other apparatus are known other than the traditional method of yelling or shouting to a child that has strayed too far ahead of their parents, or is not following the rules of the road such as riding on the wrong side of the path or sidewalk. Additionally, certain individuals, particularly younger children and the mentally challenged get their right and their left directions mixed up. Also, children feel nagged when given instructions to wear a helmet or put their bike away. Adults trying to keep children safe by repeatedly nagging them to put on their helmet or yelling ahead to their child often find themselves frustrated and aggravated when the only way they can communicate to their child is to yell or shout at them which is hard to do without sounding angry and to ask them to do the same things over and over again. Children at even a short distance away from their parents, or in an environment with a certain level of ambient noise may feel anxiety and anger when being shouted at and do not understand that the lack of an improved method of communicating with them makes it necessary for their parent, guardian or second user to do so.